Tommy Hunter
John Thomas "Tommy" Hunter, later known as Alex Campbell, was the leader of the clandestine organised crime syndicate operating throughout the city. Background Hunter was born on the the 10th May 1965 in Glasgow, Scotland. He later moved to the unnamed city where the show takes place. He employed a teenage Matthew Cottan to work for him as a golf caddy at the Edge Park Golf Club. He subsequently induced Cottan into the world of crime, and encouraged him to join Central Police in order to act as his man on the inside. Series 1 The Assault Hunter is mentioned by name for the first time when Ryan Pilkington delivers a burner phone to Wesley Duke on the Borogrove Estate. He accuses Duke of dealing with rival Arab drug dealers (who were killed on Greek Lane), and says that unless he provides Ryan with his entire score, he will meet a similar fate. In the Trap Hunter is later mentioned when DCI Tony Gates is kidnapped by his men and taken to the location of Jackie Laverty's body. He speaks with Gates on the phone, claiming he works for him now, unless he wants the police to find her body with his "dirty business" all over her. Terror Hunter contacts Gates again via mobile phone regarding the status of the money laundering case. Infuriated that Gates has been unable to disband the investigation completely, he accepts the fact it has been passed on to the Fraud Squad and will likely not be touched by the CPS due to its complexity and the absence of they key suspect. Hunter later contacts Gates again regarding DS Steve Arnott's enquiries into the hairdressing salon used by him and Jackie Laverty to launder money, claiming he needs to shut it down. Blaming Gates for this, he demands that he lure Arnott to a specific location so he can "be fixed" and will no longer cause interference. After Arnott has been captured by his men, Hunter speaks with him on the phone, demanding to know what he knows about his activities. As Arnott is tortured, Gates pleads with Hunter to give him Jackies body and release him, but Hunter smirks "what, and ruin our relationship?" before hanging up the phone. The Probation With the help of AC-12, DCI Anthony Gates is able to track Hunters whereabouts to the Edge Park Golf Club via mobile cell triangulation. However, before DS Steve Arnott and DC Kate Fleming are able to catch up to him, he takes Hunter into custody and drives away. Gates questions him in the car, with a microphone and recording being patched into Arnott and Flemings vehicle. Despite Gates leading questions, Hunter does not say anything that could implicate him, and claims that there is no evidence against him. Gates then claims that he could still be of use to Tommy, claiming that he dressed up the Greek Lane murders as a Counter Terrorism case, and is planning on making the murder of Wesley Duke look like a simple rivalry killing. He states that since one of Hunters men got sloppy by cutting of Dukes fingers, and the lack of forensic evidence means he will need a confession. Hunter agrees to have one of his men confess to the killing, in order for the attention to be drawn away from himself. Gates claims he needs better assurances from Hunter if he is going to be able to help him, which prompts Hunter to lose his temper and yell "yes, okay? He killed him! On my orders!" much to the delight of Arnott and Fleming. When Gates then demands that Jackie Laverty's body is returned to him, Hunter refuses, claiming it is his only leverage. He then goes back to threatening Gates, claiming that if he steps out of line again her body will be brought out and he will go down for her murder. However, he is then arrested by Gates, who promptly commits suicide afterwards. Once he is arrested, he is questioned on scene by DS Matthew Cottan, who is now leading the investigation into the Greek Lane murders. The two are revealed to be in cohorts with eachother, and Cottan advises Hunter to play along with the terrorism angle of the investigation in exchange for immunity. The Series 1 epilogue reveals that the evidence collected by DCI Anthony Gates was never used against Hunter, and that Hunter was working alongside Central Police as an informant in exchange for immunity from prosecution. Series 2 The Ambush Hunter is extracted from his safe house when DS Jayne Akers, his witness protection officer, contacts DI Lindsay Denton at 4th Street Station claiming there in a credible threat to his life. However, whilst en route to to the station the convoy is ambushed by DS Manish Prasad and DC Jeremy Cole, who kill Akers and the two uniformed officers accompanying them. Severely injured from bullet wounds and being set on fire, Hunter is placed in the Intensive Care Unit of South Central Hospital under armed guard for treatment. His condition improves and he almost regains consciousness before a second successful attempt on his life is made. Disguised as a nurse, DC Jeremy Cole distracts the armed officers outside Hunter's hospital room, then enters and attempts to kill him by injecting air into his IV line. Although confronted by AC-12 officers DS Steve Arnott and DC Georgia Trotman, Cole gains the upper hand and complete the action, killing Hunter. The Caddy In a flashback, it is revealed that despite being in protective custody, Hunter is still carrying out his criminal activities. DI Lindsay Denton observes him and DS Manish Prasad abusing Carly Kirk. However, when she confronts him in a car park, she is accosted by DS Jayne Akers and, previously unaware Hunter was in witness protection, backs off. Akers later visits Denton at her home and expresses her disgust with Hunter's actions. The two conspire to have Hunter kidnapped from their custody by his criminal associates, so he will no longer be able to harm people like Carly. However, it is revealed that the idea of the "kidnapping" was encouraged and orchestrated by DI Matthew Cottan, who was working in AC-9 Witness Protection at the time, and would stand to be revealed as a mole should Hunter survive. Cottan then orders Prasad and Cole not to kidnap Hunter, but to kill him and the accompanying officers (including Akers) to cover his own tracks. Series 5 Episode 2 Tommy is mentioned by name to John Corbett by Lisa McQueen. McQueen informs Corbett that it was Hunter who ran the Organised Crime Syndicate before his time, and was killed for becoming an informant for Central Police. Category:Characters Category:Past Character Category:Deceased Category:Male